The Madness of Albus Potter
by Mein Liebling
Summary: Albus went from the shy boy to the womanizer, and Rose tells her part of the story as she experienced it first hand. The murder, the plotting, the kidnapping, and the seducing of almost every young woman of the Wizarding World all because of Albus Potter's madness.


_For the Quidditch League Competition- Puddlemore United- using the prompts:_

**CHASER 3:**

"Drink the poison lightly

'Cause there are deeper and darker things than you

I know, 'cause I've been there too."

- I'm Not The One, 3oh!3

Optional:

_Dialogue: "I can honestly say that I do not care.", _

_Less than perfect, _

_"Fear is only a verb if you let it be." - I Do, Andrea Gibson_

* * *

_Don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

"_Fear is only a verb if you let it be."_ She plunged the knife into the heart of her brother.

Lily Potter's frame flashed in the lightning as the girls ran past her- eager to escape now that the trance was broken. Albus Potter held his hand to his chest to try and stop the bleeding as his heart shut down on itself- his last dying though lingering well until his corpse would decay.

_I… I never g-got to tell h-h-her I l-loved-d her…_

Lily looked sadly down upon her brother's body as the Aurors she called rushed in- scouting out the place, inspecting the corpse, and identifying each and every lady who was put under Albus's trance.

The full story ended up in the newspaper by the end of the week- the people of the Wizarding World in shock and turmoil as the previously missing daughters, mothers, aunts, sisters all arrived back at home scared, fearful, happiness of seeing their families after days, months, years delaying the true information of Albus Potter's mysterious death.

_Son of the Wizarding Hero, Albus Potter Actually the Offender of the Case!_

_By Oliver Twist_

Read the headline.

"_It's hard to know exactly when it started," Miss Rose Weasley started. Miss Weasley, Albus Potter's own cousin, was abducted two years prior, and was considered one of the first of Mr. Potter's harem. "All I can exactly remember of those days was that there was a sudden change in Albus's personality. He was shy, kind, and the boy who was afraid of going to Slytherin. By the time he was twenty he was exactly what no one would expect the shy little Gryffindor to be- a womanizer and partaker of illegal experiments."_

_Mr. Scorpius Malfoy, a friend of the late Albus Potter, agrees with Miss Weasley. "It was a change in his personality," Mr. Malfoy said to this reporter. "He tried to hide it from both Rose and I, but it was a change in the way his views worked. No longer did he want to be an Auror. He suddenly used his Father's fame to get woman. Nothing like he was before. We broke off our friendship about two years after his change, directly after a fight we had."_

_Miss Weasley continued her own narration. "I saw his change, but didn't do anything about it. I never knew any better- I considered it 'Boys will be boys' and that it was swell that I finally would be able to get Albus on the Roller Coasters at Muggle Amusement parks without him praying to Merlin." _

_The young lady's lips thinned as she paused for a moment. "Around the time I turned twenty one- he himself already nearing the age of twenty two- I received a bouquet of flowers. I felt the need to find the person who gave me the red blooms. Not because of curiosity- but because, as I later figured out, there was a compulsion charm on them that made the receiver not do anything unless it brought them to the caster. In this case, it was Albus." _

_The reporter made a horrifying gasp at this revelation. Miss Weasley only quirked an eyebrow in reply._

"_I couldn't remember anything. All I knew is that I was once in my flat and then suddenly I found myself outside of an old English Manor. Curious- however still, Compulsion charm- I entered the manor and found myself wearing a rather skimpy Victorian dress. I started walking around the house and entered the main ballroom, in which Albus was there waiting for me." Her lips grimaced._

"_We danced. I couldn't stop myself from doing it, and had only the ability to nod at whatever Albus was saying._

_He brought me to the dining hall after hours of dancing, and I found myself eating whatever was put in front of me._

_Everything was black, and then I woke up. I found myself in a dungeon of sorts- girls all surrounding me- scared, anxious," Here the girl sneered. "Lovestruck."_

_This reporter eagerly scribbled down everything Miss Weasley was saying._

"_I didn't know how much time had passed. Each time I found myself waking up from one nightmare into a living one- more girls appeared. My friends, family, strangers all ended up in the small dark rooms._

_The girls- the strangers- found themselves being whisked away during the night and ending up limping in the morning. 'He's perfect,' one girl had said. 'Or if not, only slightly less than perfect.'" Miss Weasley frowned in disgust. "I believe you know what I am talking about, Mr. Twist."_

_This reporter nodded sadly._

"_I didn't who, what, where, or why I was there. I suspected Albus- but who would think that innocent little Albus Potter would do such a thing as kidnapping girls from their family? I didn't believe it. There must be someone else."_

_She laughed. "I was absolutely convinced. I actually thought that Albus was just the organization's- as I believed it was some group like Voldemort's- puppet, and that he had no choice in anything whatsoever. How innocent. How naive I was."_

_Miss Weasley coughed. "But soon enough I began thinking 'perhaps this was Albus after all'. I didn't know. The girls who ended up in his room at night were separated from me. Only rumors- screams- brought the news forth. I was given mind games by Albus. He sent puzzles down- things he could never figure out that would help his plan. I ended up writing notes on the spells to bewitch the witches. I helped plan- of course, I had no idea I was doing such a thing- and capture the different witches."_

_There was a pause._

"_I never knew anything until I met Albus for the second time. It was about a year and a half after I had been captured, he had told me. He told me his plan. Ruling the world- taking the people who had mocked him now begging him- awful, horrid things that made me cringe and scream and yell at him._

_And then he smiled._

_He said it was all because of me. 'Little Rosie was always the favourite of the family,' he mocked. 'Little Lily too. If only I could get Lily, then you both will suffer terribly for what you've done.'_

_I had no idea what he was talking about. He raved like a madman- girls surrounding him and trying to calm him with kisses and cooing words. I fled the room and somehow ended up back in my prison."_

_Her breathing settled for a moment, before picking back up. "He played games with my mind. 'Legilimency,' Albus chided me. 'It's Legilimency my dear Rosie. You should know that, since you're the favourite and smartest of the generation.'_

_I continued planning and screaming- yelling and capturing. I wasn't able to talk to my friends and family, and plotting to leave was impossible. You could only leave when accompanied by Albus, or if he sent a charm on you that made you immediately forget where you just traveled. It was about two years by then, when I felt the charm break."_

_She smiled up at the sky- a pain filled smile that hurt this reporters heart. "It was the feeling of having your freedom come back to you. You're emotions. The charms had broken, and you could suddenly remember how to travel around the building. The girls and I fled. We ran and ran and ran- out in the back, out front,"_

_She gulped._

"_Past the murder scene. My cousin, Albus's little sister that he mocked and yelled at so much, held a bloody knife in her hand. Albus was holding onto his heart and screaming as the girls and I flew by._

_There was blood. Lots of blood. Screams. Gasps. Sirens._

_The police were there at the sight. They questioned, they yelled , they screeched._

_I could reply to anything except, 'I can honestly say I do not care.' _

_The next thing I knew, I awoke in St. Mungos with my Mum and Dad at my side, my family surrounding me."  
_

_Miss Weasley sucked in a breath. "And that is all that I know."_

_**Reporter Oliver Twist has documented this interview and it shall be sent to the Ministry of Magic. Thank you Miss Rose Weasley for your time and energy in answering our questions.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**The Daily Prophet**_

Hermione Granger gasped as she read the report. "Ronald! Get over here and read this right now!"

Ronald Weasley frowned as he grabbed the paper. "What woman- Oh." He looked at the newspaper.

His wife gasped. "Isn't that awful?"

Ronald nodded. "Terribly so, yes."

Hermione gasped. "And the part about the girls-"

Ron let out a muffled screech. "This is awful!"

The brunette frowned. "Oh our poor daughter!"

Ron blinked. "What are you talking abo- oh. You meant the article about Rosie's experience. Yeah, no- I was talking about how two of the Chudley Cannon's chasers are leaving. It's a tragic thing too. They were good."'

Hermione looked for a loss of words for a moment, before turning red. "Ronald!"

"What?"


End file.
